


Cigarette

by moonislandfirefly (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Dreams, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, Morning, cigarette, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonislandfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo makes Tsukishima live again, despite and against everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> nyehhh this is my first fic posted on the internet ; u ;  
> English isn't my mother language so please point out any mistakes ;;;;;  
> Enjoyyyy

Kuroo is like a cigarette to Tsukishima.  
Burning slowly but surely between his fingers.  
Filling his lungs with death promises.  
Getting him addicted.

Tsukishima wants it to last longer, but he can see it consuming, way too fast to his taste. He gets it at his lips, and takes a long huff (at first it was disgusting, but he got used to it before he even realized it). The smoke fills his lungs, making him even sicker sicker sicker, drowning him even deeper deeper deeper in addiction. But he loves it [he loves it], despite the fact that he knows it will kill him one day. 

heknowsitheknowsitheknowsit

(he loves it)

And then he exhales. The dark smoke gets out of his mouth, slowly mixing with the air. He takes a long, deep, breath before taking the cigarette between his lips again (and again again again), the incandescent extremity blazing in the dark. 

This is why he lives. 

That danger.

That smoke.

The feeling of drowning deep.

Kuroo is everything. (everything)

Kuroo makes Tsukishima live again, despite and against everything.

e v e r y t h i n g

 

xxx

 

All tangled in their white, messy sheets, they breathe softly. Kuroo traces patterns on Tsukishima's back with his fingers. Wherever his fingers go, the blond feels like he's burned. 

But it feels good.

A good kind of burn.

A good kind of pain.

Tsukishima often dreams of Kuroo consuming just like a cigarette. Everytime, he tries to reach him desperately. And everytime he gets to touch Kuroo, the only thing left in his hand are ashes (just ashes ashes ashes). So he screams his name, until there's nothing left but ashes. 

« Tetsurou ! »

« Tetsurou !! »

tetsuroutetsuroutetsuroutetsuroutetsurou

//

And everytime he would wake up, he'd see Kuroo on top of him, looking slightly worried.

\- Again that nightmare, babe ?

Yes, over and over again that nightmare where Kuroo burns and disappears, letting Tsukishima alone. Painfully alone.

(over and over again)

So the blond leans closer to the cat-like boy, and kisses him deeply, clinging to him like he was his rock, his anchor point in this world. Because he is. 

Their kiss is heated, feverish, necessary.

Desperate.

They intertwine their fingers, long, pale, slender ones with slightly tanned and calloused, yet delicate ones.

Breaking the kiss, Tsukishima hides his face in the crook of Kuroo's neck.

But 

without surprises

Kuroo

smells

like

cigarette


End file.
